Data transmissions are typically made via data packets that contain a header and a payload. The header includes technical information, such as network addresses and the like, which may be needed for routing or other purposes by a source device, a destination device, and/or devices between the source device and the destination device. The payload, which is said to be encapsulated or wrapped by the header, is the actual data that is being transferred between the source device and the destination device. The payload may also exist without a header as is in file based exchange scenarios.